


Basically Home Schooled

by CaffeinatedFlumadiddle



Series: Storytime: Voltron is (Basically) a Disaster [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I just needed a break from the angsty fic I've been writing y'all, I meant to stop writing this, Swearing, my bad - Freeform, spoilers for season 7 now available in chapter 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle/pseuds/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle
Summary: “Hey, Shiro I’m taking the bike out!” He called, dumping his bag in his room and tearing off his uniform.“Do your homework first!” Shiro yelled from the kitchen and Keith silently cursed. He slipped on his black t-shirt, tossing the Garrison’s orange disaster of clothing on the ground.“I don’t have any.” He lied, almost falling over in an effort to get his jeans on faster. After wrestling for a couple minutes to get them on he laid on the ground, staring at the ceiling. The door opened and Shiro looked down at him blankly.“You don’t have any.” He repeated, voice completely deadpanned. Keith frowned. He liked to think he was a pretty good liar, but Shiro didn’t look even the slightest bit convinced. Did people in the Garrison have homework everyday or something? “Keith, I’m your fucking teacher. I assigned the homework.”Oh. Right.OrKeith is experiencing the great tragedy of having your teacher also be your guardian. Also, the kid that sits next to him is so annoying.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Básicamente Educado en Casa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808578) by [LanceyLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceyLove/pseuds/LanceyLove)



> So I should be working on my other fic. Theoretically. But my friend just pointed this out to me and I abandoned all of my responsibilities and nailed this out in twenty minutes so please ignore any mistakes. 
> 
> Disclaimer: not mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY, EVERYONE! I don't know if this is going to show up at the top of Ao3's dash or not, but I literally just figured out how to fix the problems with my chapter notes so that's why I'm updating this...Luckily this is completed so you can't be too disappointed.

After a year Keith had come to the consensus that living with Shiro wasn’t terrible.

There was always food, clothes, a place to stay – so he couldn’t complain much about that aspect. Shiro himself was also pretty cool person, admittedly. He took Keith out for rides on his hover bike, watched re-runs of horror movies with him, and didn’t treat him like he was two.

If Keith _did_ have to voice a complaint about his current living situation it would probably revolve around the schooling thing.

Don’t get him wrong, the Garrison was… Fine. It was filled with stuffy people and obnoxious teachers, but they taught cool stuff and Shiro always lit up when he said he liked it so there was that. It was simply that when Keith got his classes for the new semester two months ago he learned that _his_ obnoxious teacher also happened to be his obnoxious guardian.

This went as well as one would think it would.

“Mr. Kogane, you’re late.”

The disbelief in Shiro’s voice was evident as he stared down at his attendance sheet, to Keith’s empty chair, to the doorway Keith was situated in. He gave a weak smile. Shiro had brought Keith with him on campus three hours ago so really there wasn’t any reason he should be thirty minutes late to class.

“Sorry,” Keith said, stuffing his hands into his pocket. Shiro scowled back, crossing his arms.

“Care to explain _why_ you are late?” He demanded and Keith retracted his earlier opinions of Shiro. He was definitely not cool. He felt his temper flare up at the betrayal of being put on the spot in front of the entire class by Shiro of all people.

“My home life is a mess.” He replied back, looking Shiro dead in the eye.

“Is it now?”

“I live with this guy who sings _Phantom of the Opera_ at three in the morning.” He told him. One of the new kids in the back choked. He quickly turned it into a cough to cover up his laughter, but amused blue eyes flicked Keith up and down before turning to Shiro with curious anticipation.

“Everyone start reading through chapter six of the textbook.” Shiro told the class, eyes not leaving Keith’s. “Hallway.” He muttered as he swept by Keith and a sense of regret washed over him. Was this the part where Shiro dumped him on the side of the road for being a worthless orphan?

“Really?” Shiro asked after the door was closed and they were safely out of the earshot of the class “You had to sell me out on the _Phantom of the Opera_ singing?” He demanded and Keith resisted the urge to smirk at that. Instead he looked at the ground, kicking the tiled flooring. Shiro sighed and stepped in front of him, waiting until Keith looked up at him to speak again “I’m on your side. I promise.” He told him, voice soft.

Keith stared at him. The words were earnest and… Keith _wanted_ to believe him. He really did. Shiro waited until he nodded before giving a wide smile.

“Come on, let’s get back inside.” He told him and paused, hand on the doorknob “Oh, you’re also grounded.”

“I – _what_?” Keith spluttered. Was he _allowed_ to do that? Keith admittedly didn’t know how guardianship really worked. All he had was foster homes until this point. He wanted to argue it was illegal though. If it wasn’t then it definitely should be. “Why!?”

“For coming in late when I _know_ you were on campus, for disrupting my class, and for implying that my singing skills are subpar.” Shiro listed off and pushed open the door. “Chapter six. Go read it.”

He was supposed to survive a whole semester of this?

* * *

School wasn’t the only place where this issue came up, unfortunately. In Shiro’s apartment it was a constant battle. The first couple of weeks of having Shiro as both a teacher and a guardian were an adjustment period.

“Hey, Shiro I’m taking the bike out!” He called, dumping his bag in his room and tearing off his uniform.

“Do your homework first!” Shiro yelled from the kitchen and Keith silently cursed. He slipped on his black t-shirt, tossing the Garrison’s orange disaster of clothing on the ground.

“I don’t have any.” He lied, almost falling over in an effort to get his jeans on faster. After wrestling for a couple minutes to get them on he laid on the ground, staring at the ceiling. The door opened and Shiro looked down at him blankly.

“You don’t have any.” He repeated, voice completely deadpanned. Keith frowned. He liked to think he was a pretty good liar, but Shiro didn’t look even the slightest bit convinced. Did people in the Garrison have homework everyday or something? “Keith, I’m your fucking teacher. I assigned the homework.”

Oh. Right.

He should really get some more sleep. The nighttime cryptids were making his mind work a bit slower than it should.

“You shouldn’t swear in front of me.” He told him, hoping to distract him with his parental shortcomings. Shiro snorted.

“Sorry. Let me rephrase: Keith, I’m your frick-fracking teacher. I assigned the homework.”

“I finished it.”

“Really? Can I see?”

Keith groaned and rolled over so his face was on the carpet. Shiro said nothing as he whined into the floor. Bitterly, he sat up and yanked his backpack over.

“This house is a fucking nightmare!” He yelled as he brought out the one pencil he owned and glowered at the problems Shiro had (so thoughtfully) assigned them.

“Language!”

* * *

 

There were some bonuses to the situation, though. If Keith snooped enough he could always figure out when they were going to have a pop quiz and he had endless homework help… Well. For the most part.

“What do you _mean_ you don’t understand? You assigned this!” Keith yelled, gesturing to the piece of paper in front of them. Shiro was on his fourth cup of coffee and Keith had flipped over six chairs during the two-hour period of time they had sat down to work on the problem.

“The answer should be thirteen... I don’t understand.” Shiro stared and ran a hand through his hair “I don’t understand.” He repeated, quieter this time. There was panic in his eyes, but it was quickly waning into defeat as he stared at the paper. Keith almost scoffed when he saw him eye the bed warily before turning back to the task at hand.

“Me neither.” Keith told him bluntly, folding his arms over his chest. Shiro frowned, tapping his fingers on the table before walking over to his messenger back and pulling out some papers. He flipped through a few before finding the one he was looking for and running his finger down the length of it. “What are you doing?”

“That McClain kid turned his stuff in early. He always shows his work.” Shiro informed him and smacked the paper “We forgot the exponent!” He yelled and fixed Keith with a long look “Keep this to yourself and I’ll let you eat ice cream.”

Keith brightened. Due to the whole lactose intolerant thing, Shiro _never_ let him have anything dairy.

“Deal.”

* * *

“I’m going to fail.” Keith groaned, burying his face in his hands. Shiro glanced over at him.

“No, you’re not.”

“No, Shiro. I am. I didn’t have time to study any of this.” He muttered, ignoring Shiro’s scandalized expression at the comment “Yes, I know you literally live with me.” He added before the lecture came. “Can’t you just give me test now?”

“That’s cheating.”

“So?”

“Keith,” Shiro rolled his eyes “That’s wrong. You can’t cheat to get where you need to be in life. If there’s something you want, you have to work for it.” He told him. Normally, words like that from his mentor might sound inspiring or dutiful... But it was hard to muster up a lot of respect for the man as he stabbed himself in the eye for the sixth time with eyeliner. “Damnit – I hate this new brand.” He muttered and Keith screamed into his hands.

Shiro clicked his tongue, putting the eyeliner down to study him carefully.

“You don’t look well.”

“What?” Keith frowned and Shiro put a hand to his face. Keith almost jerked away at the action, but Shiro had already pulled away, frowning at him thoughtfully.

“Yeah, I think you have a temperature.” He shook his head “You probably are going to get worse tomorrow. You might have to miss the test – since you’re sick at all. I’m sure your teacher will let you make it up Friday.” He told him, tilting his head a bit.

Shiro was a saint. A hero. A god among men. How had Keith ever lived without him?

“Yeah, I do feel awful.” He agreed and couldn’t help but give a small laugh “You could just tell me to miss school tomorrow. You don’t need to pretend-”

“I would _never_ tell a child to miss school!” Shiro yelled loudly over him “I am a professional – how _dare_ you insinuate that!” He spluttered and Keith watched in amusement as he got up to make them dinner. “I am a good teacher.” He announced, though it might have been aimed more towards himself than Keith.

* * *

“Hey, uh. Shiro? I… I kind of failed my test today.”

Shiro grabbed the bottle of tequila that he insisted they didn’t own and poured it into his coffee.

“I know, Keith. I was there.” He sighed. Keith slid the test across the table towards him and offered a wry smile.

“My teacher said our parent or guardian needed to sign it if we failed.” He told him and Shiro stared at him for a good two minutes before taking a long sip of the alcoholic coffee. He picked up the test and Keith felt a stab of guilt for making the man look so goddamn tired. Maybe he should try a bit harder… Shiro grabbed a pen and dramatically signed the test that he had graded earlier.

“Get out of my face you evil, evil child.”

* * *

“I HATE HIM!” Keith screamed, throwing his book across the room. “Shiro, why did you do this? WHY?” He demanded and slammed the table. Shiro looked rather pleased by the breakdown and put down the magazine he was reading with a sunny smile.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Yes, you do.” Keith pointed a finger at him “This is because I beat you in Mario Kart the other day, isn’t it?”

Shiro’s expression soured at the reminder, but he shook his head.

“Keith, he’s a good kid. Besides, your grades have gone up tremendously-”

“Yeah, because he makes _everything_ into a competition! Why did you have to sit him next to me?”

“Because _he’s_ a good student and I want _you_ to be a good student.” Shiro shrugged and held up Keith’s most recent quiz “Look at that. A hundred percent. I would say it’s working.”

“What did he get?”

“I can’t tell you another student’s grade.”

Keith muttered under his breath. The McClain kid was the bane of his existence. He wasn’t sure why, but the boy had made it his personal mission to annoy Keith as much as possible. Keith was dead set on ignoring him – he couldn’t even tell you what he looked like since he refused to even look at him. Shiro smiled at Keith’s suffering.

“Later in the year I get to assign partners, you know-”

“I will never forgive you if you make us work together.” Keith told him, eyes narrowing. He would run away. He would join the circus or... Something. Anything to avoid having to spend more time with that infuriating monster.

“If I don’t have to hear Iverson complain about you all next week, I won’t.” Shiro promised and went back to his magazine.

Thus began the week where Keith Kogane became the most well-behaved kid in the Garrison. Shiro kept to his word and assigned McClain to another boy whose name Keith didn’t bother to remember. Hank or something. Because Shiro was feeling generous that day, he told Keith he didn’t have to work with anyone at all.

“Come help me with this.”

“I thought you didn’t want me to assign you a partner?”

“That’s because you’re my partner. Come here.”

* * *

“Hey, Shir – Uh, Mr. Shirogane?” Keith said, wrinkling his nose at the formality. Shiro paused in his lesson to warily glance at Keith’s hand, which was up innocently in the air. He looked around the classroom. Then back at Keith. Then at the board. Then back at Keith.

“…yes?”

“Aren’t you going to collect the homework?” He asked, resisting the urge to cackle as the whole room turned to him with hatred.

“Dude,” McClain muttered, “What is _wrong_ with you, mullet?”

Shiro’s face crumbled. If there was one thing Keith knew Shiro could not stand – it was grading. Keith didn’t quite understand it – if he didn’t want to grade then he shouldn’t assign them things that needed to be graded. Simple.

“Is this because I made you clean the kitchen?” Shiro muttered as he collected the papers. Keith rolled his eyes.

“It’s because you ate my leftovers.” He grumbled and looked blankly at Shiro's outstretched hand.

"Your homework." He prompted and Keith felt a cold realization wash over him. He stared at Shiro with a weak grimace. Shiro looked back at him with disbelief. "Did you not do the homework that you reminded me to grade?" He demanded and Keith bit his upper lip for a second, nodding very slowly as he was faced with the reality of the situation.

"Whoops?"

* * *

“I’m going to space.” Shiro told him for the fifth time that week. Keith rolled his eyes.

“I _know_ , Shiro.”

“Space. With the moon. And the stars. And other moons…And other stars.”

“Well, I’m going to a dorm room.” Keith wrinkled his nose “With the other students. And the teachers. And _more_ students…And Iverson.” He muttered, voice mocking as he stabbed his fork into the potatoes Shiro had made. Oh God, the Garrison food was _terrible_. He was going to have to live on that? Perhaps he could salt it with his tears.

“Hey, it’s only for a couple months. Then you can move back in with me.” Shiro said, turning to look at him “You’ll be fine. You’re top in the class – obviously my hard work paid off-”

“ _Your_ hard work?”

Shiro laughed and nudged him gently. Keith leaned into his shoulder a bit. It would be a lonely few months without this loser. Keith hadn’t bothered to make any friends – Shiro was always where he needed him to be… Until now.

“I’m going to miss you.” He admitted, quietly. Shiro’s gaze softened.

“I’m going to miss you too. Be good, alright?”

“…Fine.”

* * *

“Wait,” Keith gaped, suddenly dropping his spork on the table. The team turned to him. “What did you just say?” He asked Hunk, who had been in the middle of a heated discussion over something he hadn’t cared to listen to.

“Uh, that Shakira probably hasn’t come out with any new music since we left Earth?”

“No, no. Before that.”

“That Samoan music is underrated?”

“No. To _Lance_. What did you call him?” Keith pressed. Everyone was frowning at him. Lance himself was furrowing his brows in confusion at the line of questioning. Hunk tilted his head, headband slightly falling down from the intensity of the previous argument.

“His name?” He pursed his lips “I said ‘Lance McClain if you think Spanish music is underrated then tell me one Samoan hit in the top forties of America’.” He repeated, using his fingers to make quotations marks in the air. Keith choked on his words.

“McClain. _McClain_!?” He sputtered out “ _You’re the kid that sat next to me_! Oh my God, you were so annoying. How did I not realize?” He demanded and Lance stared. Everyone was quiet.

“You… You _just_ realized that?” He said slowly “Are you actually _kidding_ me? We sat next to one another for _how_ long and you never heard my first name?” He asked, “Or _looked_ at me?”

“Why would I want to?” Keith threw back, crossing his arms. Lance rolled his eyes, tossing his spork on the table with a groan and heated glare across the table.

“No wonder the Garrison kicked you out. You have the observation skills of a…” He paused, possibly looking for the English equivalent of whatever he wanted to say “Something.” He decided on after a few seconds. From a few seats over Keith heard a quiet thump. Everyone paused to turn to Shiro. He had pounded the table with his human arm, head tilted so he could state up at the ceiling.

“Keith.” He ground out quietly and they all had lean in to catch the next words “The Garrison did _what_?”

Ah… He had forgotten to mention that bit.

“I’m going to go bond with Red.” He said quickly, standing up. He slipped out of the corner, ignoring Lance’s borderline hysterical laughter and Pidge’s mutters of idiocy.

“ _Keith Kogane get back here_!”

Even in _space_ there was no escaping it. Incredible. He did not save Shiro’s life for this.

Well… Maybe he did. Smiling he slowed down his pace so the other man could catch up to him. He was sure he would hear about this for months, but at least Shiro was there to be upset about it. And if he ever left again, Keith would just have to drag him back and give him more things to be upset about. Shiro had spent all of Keith's teenage years stubbornly by his side... Keith figured he could return the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love those dorks so goddamn much, okay?
> 
> I don't think the Shiro was actually the paladins' teacher at any point, but I do think the idea of it is pretty cute. Hope you guys enjoyed (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to pretend I wrote this because you guys liked the last part so much, but it is actually for me.
> 
> ALSO, I know nothing about piloting or planes or any of that. I made all that up - so don't look for that to be accurate.
> 
> I also wrote this fairly quickly, so forgive any mistakes I've missed
> 
> Disclaimer: not mine

“Hey, I need some more pencils,” Keith informed Shiro as he sprawled across the couch, flicking on the TV to find something to binge on and stuff his face with pizza. From the table where Shiro was currently grading papers, he glanced over with a frown.

“Pencils? Didn’t you get a pack last week?”

“Yeah. A lot of them broke.” Keith shrugged, still flicking through the channels. The sound of papers fluttering captured his attention and he looked over to see Shiro pausing his grading efforts to look at him. The unasked question of ‘how’ hung in the air “I… Kind of got angry at this kid and instead of punching him I snapped the pencils instead.” He admitted. Shiro blinked before nodding.

“Well… Alright. I’m glad you didn’t hit him. Maybe we could find a different way to channel the anger though?” He suggested warily and Keith shrugged. He thought his pencil snapping method was pretty genius. “Which kid was it?” Shiro asked and Keith glowered at him over the sofa.

“ _You_ don’t get to know.”

“Why not?!”

“Because you aren’t discreet at all!” Keith told him, fully sitting up “When I told you PJ Hanson took my lunch you spent twenty minutes lecturing us on bullying while staring straight at him during class!” Keith argued, “And then I said I _might_ have seen Fiona Davison laugh at me you did the same thing, only looking at _her_!” He pointed out. Shiro clicked his tongue.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. That was probably a coincidence.”

“Uh huh. So if I told you who it was you _wouldn’t_ be staring them down all period?” He asked and Shiro nodded easily. Keith narrowed his gaze. “Promise?” He needled and muted the TV. Shiro scoffed, but nodded, putting his pen down so all his focus was on Keith.

“Promise.” Shiro assured him and held out his pinky. Keith snorted and let his eyes flick back to the TV before going back to Shiro.

“Fine. It was that McClain kid again. He said he would beat me for valedictorian. As if I _care_ about that.” He muttered and Shiro snorted.

“That isn’t that bad.”

“Whose side are you on?!” Keith demanded, heatedly. He had kept his oath from the beginning of the semester to _not_ acknowledge or even look at the boy who sat next to him. At this point, he was doing it just on principle of the whole thing. Shiro told him it was really weird.

“Sorry, sorry.” Shiro murmured “And I _shouldn’t_ deliver a speech tomorrow on unnecessary competitiveness?” He asked. Keith shook his head. He could deal with this himself. He wouldn't let the man fight his battles for him. Shiro grinned back and nodded. Keith frowned at how easily he conceded and went back to flicking through the TV, trying to think of any loopholes he might have found.

The next day Shiro decided to let McClain know he _admired_ his ambition.

Keith broke two more pencils.

* * *

 

“WHAT IS THE DOVER MANEUVER?!”

“Jesus _Christ-_ ” Keith jumped, putting a hand over his heart as he reached for something big to whack at his attacker. Shiro was quicker though and snagged the bat he had been going for with a pleased laugh. “Stop _doing_ that!”

“You have midterms next week. I’m trying to prepare you.”

“No, you’re trying to send me to an early grave.” Keith argued, “I highly doubt the paper is going to scream the questions at me.”

“You should know the answers in high pressured situations.” Shiro argued and sat on the other side of the table. When Keith scowled at him, he rolled his eyes “What is the Dover Maneuver?” He asked, voice incredibly soft and even more patronizing.

“Shiro-”

“I bet the McClain kid knows.”

Keith paused. He thought to his obnoxious classmate and wrinkled his nose in distaste.

“It’s when you fly sideways to avoid further damage to the engine.” He snapped out, crossing his arms.

Shiro had been ‘helping’ prepare Keith for the midterms for about two weeks now and it was awful. He would post sticky notes on _all of_ Keith’s things that read: _ATF stands for aviation turbine fuel and it the most common fuel for airplanes_. Or _The first rule of flying is safety – what are the five common safety procedures you need to know_?

As if the notes weren’t horrific enough, he had taken to jumping out and screaming questions at Keith throughout the day. He glared as Shiro nodded his approval.

“Good. Now-”

“No.”

“What? But I have six more questions.”

“No.” Keith repeated and stomped to his room “I’m done studying for today. Maybe if you would buy the freaking _pencils_ I asked for then I would study more. Now leave me alone.”

“But-”

“NO!” Keith yelled and slammed his door. There was a beat of silence and he felt guilt waft over him. Shiro was only trying to help. He knew that. Hitting his head against the wall, he told himself to not be a brat and slowly opened the door again. “Uh… Hey Shiro? Want to watch a movie?” He asked. Shiro was usually won over with movies. _Ghostbusters_ , being the one Keith always brought out on particularly bad days.

“Sure, but only if you can tell me how many gallons a B-67 needs.” Came the response and Keith stared at the ceiling.

Honestly, he should have just gone to bed.

* * *

"You're wrong."

Shiro froze in whatever he was writing on the board to look towards the back of the classroom where the voice had spoken. He looked borderline hysterical. Keith didn't blame him. It was the fourth time in the past ten minutes that the kid had tried to correct him and it was getting a bit annoying.

"We aren't finished with the problem yet." Shiro said, his voice a very forced calm. He smiled and Keith had to admit he looked a little bit like a psychopath. A couple students leaned back. "Now as I was saying-"

"You should simplify it first. Otherwise, the plane will have too much fuel."

Holy crap.

Keith turned to find the kid who was causing the trouble. Some little-redheaded brat who looked like he should be sipping wine in some museum, complaining about art rather than annoying them. He clenched his jaw, leveling the coldest look he could muster at him before slowly turning around. a few kids who had seen shrank away from him. Shiro was still trying to process the boy's stupidity.

"We simplify at the end." He finally said and continued with the lesson. A few minutes later the boy loudly cleared his throat. A few students sighed. Shiro just closed his eyes.

"Actually, you should-"

"Oh my God." Keith finally growled, snapping his pencil in half "If you do not stop interrupting him I am going to shove the textbook down your throat-"

"MR. KOGANE." Shiro said loudly, effectively cutting the rant off "Hallway please."

Keith threw a poisonous look over his shoulder, silently enjoying how terrified the other boy looked. He marched out the door to where Shiro was waiting.

"Sorry."

"Okay, good job but you can't actually do that, alright?" Shiro said and Keith laughed as he high-fived him. As a teacher walked by, Shiro's face went stern "That is all, Mr. Kogane. Please go back inside."

* * *

 

Shiro was pretty young. Keith knew he hadn’t graduated that long ago before Keith came along. He certainly _acted_ young (despite his desperate attempts to be an adult). Which is why, for the life of him, Keith did not understand why technology was such a mystery to the man.

“Mr…. Mr. Shirogane – No, Mr. Shirogane it is the… Okay.” One boy weakly tried to instruct him from the back of the classroom “If you would just connect the… No. The other one. Okay, I can do it.” He said, finally losing patience. The kid shuffled to the front of the room, pushing an orange bandana up as he did so before connecting Shiro’s laptop to the projector.

It had only taken them ten minutes.

Shiro nodded to himself, as if he had figured it out, and soon his home screen was visible to everyone (a picture of him and this dorky looking guy with dirty blonde hair posing in front of the Garrison – Matt, Keith remembered Shiro telling him).

“Okay,” Shiro told them “The video I’m about to show you is – damnit.” He swore and glanced over at them “Uh… I mean, dangit.” He muttered and went back to typing. “What was it called?” He frowned, trying a few different titles. Videos showed up, but it didn’t look to be the one he was looking for.

“Maybe look in your computer’s history?” The boy from earlier suggested with the air of someone who was far too tired for this.

“My history?” Shiro asked, a little nervously. Keith raised an eyebrow. Shiro didn’t seem like the type to have anything to hide in their browser’s history. His curiosity peaked a little, along with the rest of the class’.

“Yeah, just click the up right-hand corner.” One girl suggested eagerly. She was the one who Keith noticed liked to stare at Shiro a lot. He wondered what she was hoping to find in his history. Shiro’s mouse hesitated a bit before clicking on it. Immediately the screen lit up with his past search results and –

“There it is!” Shiro said and quickly pressed the video. Unfortunately, the screen froze. Keith let the tragedy of what was in front of him sink in. Shiro desperately clicked the link again. And again. And again until it finally unfroze and started playing the video. Tragically, it was too late.

The damage had been done.

Keith felt his face turn bright red as he sank into his chair, listening to the sound of snickering around the classroom. He wasn’t sure how many students were actually _aware_ that Keith lived with Shiro, but he figured it wasn’t a secret.

Holy _crap,_ he was going to actually die.

“Get _over_ it.” McClain surprisingly whispered to the class as the video started playing. He wasn’t sure if it made him feel better or worse. After the video was over the bell rang, and the class filed out in a hurry to get lunch.

“ _Why_?” Keith groaned after the door closed “Singleparent.com? _Really_?” He demanded, not allowing himself to look over at him “Why was one of your search results ‘what to do when child is angry all the time’? And why do you keep looking up parent helpline numbers?!” He added, voice going higher with each accusation.

“Well… I mean. You _are_ angry a lot.”

“ _Shiro!_ ”

“Alright, alright.” Shiro’s voice said and he heard the sound of feet walking towards him. Hands tugged as his wrists until they left his face so he could look the traitor in the eyes. “I’m _sorry_ , okay. I didn’t really think it would be up long enough for people to see it.” He justified and Keith scowled at him. “Look… I don’t really know what I’m doing here, alright? And there aren’t many people around me that are well-versed in how to deal with this sort of stuff.”

“This sort of stuff.” Keith repeated, eyes narrowing a bit. Shiro’s expression softened and he sat in the desk next to him.

“You deserve a life full of opportunities and happiness. I want to make sure I’m doing everything I can to get that for you.” He said and Keith almost froze in horror. It was so, _so_ embarrassing but… A little touching? “I just don’t really know how to do it all the time so…” He gestured towards the computer vaguely.

“It’s… It’s not because I’m hard to deal with, right?” He asked, hating how his voice came out a little small. He knew he _was_ difficult. Stubborn. Insubordinate. Disrespectful. Reckless. He had heard it all. Shiro smiled and shook his head.

“Nah. That’s my favorite part about you.” He said lightly and Keith felt his lips tug at that. He supposed Shiro could have been looking up foster homes to shunt him off to. There definitely could have been _worse_ things in his browser history.

“Did you happen to search where to buy those pencils you said you would get for me?” He asked and Shiro rolled his eyes.

* * *

 

“SHIRO!” Keith yelled, almost tripping as he made his way into the kitchen where his guardian was staring blankly at a recipe in one hand and holding a chicken leg in the other. “I failed!” He said, voice more accusatory than factual as he gestured towards the computer on the table. Shiro sighed, glancing up from the cookbook to level Keith with an exasperated look.

“We’ve been over this so many times, Keith. You don’t need to tell me when you failed something. I am probably the one who failed you.”

“But _why_?” He demanded, “You failed me for no reason!”

“I’m sure I didn’t,” He groaned and put the chicken down “What grade was it?”

“Participation.”

Shiro laughed. He outright laughed in his face. Keith felt as though that wasn’t allowed – then again, he got the feeling Shiro was a pretty unorthodox teacher.

“You think you _shouldn’t_ fail your participation grade?” Shiro asked. Keith folded his arms over his chest, a bit of outrage building in his stomach “Keith, you never speak in class. Or volunteer for anything. You don’t even hand in your homework regularly.”

“I _attend_ every class!”

“Because I take you there!”

“Well then maybe you should be making me turn in my homework regularly! Or buy me some pencils so I can do it!” He shot back, though he wasn’t sure if that was a plus or minus to his argument. Shiro dunked the chicken in some kind of sauce, considering Keith’s words thoughtfully.

“It isn’t your final grade or anything. You have the rest of the semester to bring it up. Just… Speak up a little more. I know you know the answers… You aren’t lost, you can contribute _something_ to the conversation.” He told him and Keith wrinkled his nose. The idea of being some kind of… Teacher’s pet like freaking _McClain_ seemed entirely unappealing. “Come on, Keith. It isn’t that hard.” Shiro told him, possibly reading his mind.

“Do you know how to cook that?” He finally sighed, after Shiro uncertainly looked at the recipe and chicken again. When the man looked at him through slightly traumatized eyes, he rolled his eyes. “I should get participation points for _this_.” He muttered and shoved him aside to save their dinner.

* * *

 

“Mr. Kogane, what are you doing in the faculty lounge?” Iverson snapped at him. Keith glanced over at him and shrugged.

“My homework.”

“In the _faculty lounge_?”

“Yes.”

“Why?” Iverson gritted out, face turning a very steady shade of red. Keith glanced over at him thoughtfully. He wasn’t sure why he was so upset. Keith was just sitting there - being productive with the one pencil he still had.

“Is… Homework optional now?” He frowned, a little confused by the question. Had he missed something? He would certainly rather be doing anything else if he had the option to ditch the assignment. Iverson’s vein in his forehead became more pronounced.

“ _SHIROGANE_!” He screeched and Keith resisted the urge to clap his hands over his ears at the sound.

“Sir?” Shiro frowned, popping his head into the room. Keith wasn’t sure where he came from. He seemed to have a sixth sense for when people got ticked off at him.

“What is your charge doing in the faculty lounge?” Iverson spat at him and Shiro’s brows furrowed as he gazed over at where Keith was sitting. He went quiet, seemingly baffled by the question.

“His…Homework?”

“Yes, but in the _faculty lounge_?”

“It would appear so, sir.”

“ _Why_?” Iverson said, voice basically a whisper as he spit the words out. Shiro blinked.

“I… I didn’t make the homework optional, sir.”

Keith watched as Iverson seemed to completely lose his temper at this, hitting the side of the wall hard as he exited the room. Shiro frowned. Keith looked at his half-completed paper with curiosity.

“What’s his deal?” He asked, a little perplexed. Shiro shrugged.

“I mean… If he wants to make _his_ homework optional he can, but there’s no reason to get so angry with me over it.”

* * *

 

“Mr. Kogane.” Shiro said, sounding like a dead man “Your midterms started ten minutes ago. Why haven’t you started?”

“I don’t have a pencil.”

“What?”

“My _guardian_ has neglected to buy my pencils after I _told_ him a _million times_ that I needed one.”

“…Oh.”

* * *

 

“You must be Keith!”

Oh no.

Keith could feel the panic building as he looked across the classroom to see a perky lady checking his name off of the attendance list. He had run into this situation before – three times in fact. It never ended well for him.

The thing was – and he meant this with all the love he could muster – Shiro could be a freaking gossip. It sometimes worked out well since Keith wasn’t actually a fan of speaking all that much. However then… Things like this… Also happened.

“Um, do I know you?” He asked the woman warily, shuffling a bit at the front of the classroom. He knew that he didn’t know her, but it felt worth asking since she obviously recognized him. A few kids curiously glanced over, pushing by him to get into their seats.

Occasionally, they switched their teachers around for a couple days. I.e. pilot teachers would teach engineering students while engineering teachers would teach pilots sort of thing. It was to better incorporate a ‘more diverse’ education, which Shiro translated to him as ‘the teachers are too lazy to think of a new lesson plan so we reuse old ones on new students’.

“Oh, sorry hon. I’m Elena. Or Ms. Rivera.” She told him with a warm smile “I work with Mr. Shirogane – he’s told me a lot about you!” She said brightly. Keith internally sighed. Of course, he did. The good news was he knew just as much about _her_. Depending on how they got along he might or might not use it...

“ _Keith_ are you fucking _kidding me_?”

They had not gotten along.

“She started it!” Keith said, gesturing wildly at nothing when Shiro pulled him into one of the Garrison’s empty offices. “This is _your_ fault anyways.” He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as he exhaled noisily.

“She didn’t start it. She _called on you_. Because she’s a teacher. That’s what they _do_!”

“No! That isn’t what happened!”

“Then explain Keith, because the entire faculty is telling me you stood up and told the entire class that her boyfriend dumped her in Wal-Mart and made her cry!”

The entire faculty was a bunch of _snitches_.

“She wouldn’t stop bugging me.” He defended immediately and when Shiro’s mouth dropped, realized that probably wasn’t the route he should take “I just mean she kept acting like we knew each other really well and it felt weird and I told her to stop and she _didn’t_ ,” He rambled “And everyone kept staring at me and when I tried to leave she told me to she would tell you I was playing hooky and I just _lost it_.”

“Define ‘lost it’.”

“I told her she was crazy and that was why her boyfriend dumped her at Wal-Mart and that you would never like her.”

“Oh my _God_ , Keith.” Shiro groaned “I tell you these things in confidence that you won’t go blabbing them to the entire school!”

“Yeah, well I told _you_ that I beat the simulator’s high score in confidence and you told _all the teachers_!”

“It was a really good score! How could I not tell anybody?!” Shiro defended and Keith gave a slight scream of frustration as he kicked a desk. Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose. “You know what? Let’s go get ice cream. I need a break from this.”

“There’s still three hours of school left.”

“Are you coming or not?” Shiro muttered, grabbing his keys. Keith didn’t need to be asked again.

* * *

 

“Oh my _God_.” Lance laughed, doubling over as Shiro took a sip of his water pouch. “I heard about that! I thought it was just rumors – I figured there was no way Keith would actually know about Ms. Rivera’s ex-boyfriend who dumped in her in the pets aisle at Wal-Mart.”

“Pet aisle? How do you know about that?” Hunk asked and Lance winked.

“I have my own sources.”

“ _Why is this happening_?” Keith asked, burying his face in his hands. “Shiro. Nobody wants to know about this.”

“Yes, we do.”

“We absolutely do.”

“Dude, I am _living_ for this.”

Keith looked at Pidge, Hunk, and Lance with pure exasperation before turning to Allura and Coran for backup. Allura took a bite of her food goo thoughtfully.

“So did he make up his participation grade?” She asked and Keith’s mouth dropped. Shiro’s face brightened.

“Well, _actually_ was happened was-”

“Come on!” He yelled, tossing his hands in the air “I said I was sorry for getting kicked out of the Garrison – _and_ for not telling you about it. What more do you want from me?” He demanded. Shiro scowled at him.

“Shiro, you have an amazing opportunity here,” Lance jumped in “Do _not_ waste it.”

“Stay out of this!”

“Or what? You're going to snap some pencils?” He taunted and Keith took a deep breath. Patience yields focus, patience yield focus, patience yields focus…

“Fine,” Shiro sighed “I’ll stop.” He relented and the table groaned. Pidge stopped typing to pout. Keith glared at her. “But can I just tell one more?”

Dear God.

“Whatever. _One_.” He warned and Shiro nodded stoically, folding his fingers together to face the rest of the table with nothing short of solemn urgency. Everyone leaned in slightly. Keith rolled his eyes. They were awful – every single one of them.

“So I met Keith when he was twelve right? Meaning I was around when he was learning how to shave and stuff-”

“NOPE!” Keith yelled “Not that one. We’re done. Shiro, let’s go train.” He said, yanking at his arm. Pidge was screeching on the ground “ _Don’t laugh at me!_ Like I can't call your brother and learn awful stuff about _you._ ” He snapped at her and immediately she stopped laughing, only to have horror fill both her face.

“I think this might be the one time I am grateful to not be in immediate contact with my family.” Lance nodded to himself “Nobody has access to stories about me growing up.” He said and Hunk tilted his head.

“Actually, your mom once told me-”

“Hunk. I love you, buddy. Don’t let us end this way.”

“I had access to your files, Lance.” Shiro frowned at him and Keith stopped tugging on his arm to take note of _that_ “You bothered Keith so much I got curious enough to look. You know, the Garrison has access to _all_ your records, right? Including arrests?”

“Lance got _arrested_?” Pidge demanded and Keith felt his mouth dropped. How had he _not_ mentioned that to him? The absolute traitor. He looked over to see the paladin in question went white. Even Hunk looked alarmed by this new information.

“Keith, I’m really sorry for everything I’ve ever done to annoy you.” He stuttered out immediately “I won’t do it again. Promise.” He held up his hand in a salute and glanced at Shiro with wide eyes. The man smiled.

“I’ll keep my silence… For now.”

“You are honestly terrifying.”

Keith figured that for once, they were in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so weak for this trope. Shiro might be a little OOC, but I seriously think he was like this before Kerberos. Josh said that he used to be like Lance sooooo I let myself have fun with that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Spoilers for season 7
> 
> So I seriously meant to stop at chapter 2... but then the thing happened at panel yesterday. Was I supposed to NOT succumb to the need to have Adam and Keith interacting? 
> 
> Disclaimer: not mine

“Shiro… Shiro it…Shiro _it wasn’t that funny_!” Keith complained as he fell back onto the couch. Matt Holt sat at the edge of the counter, watching Shiro with amused eyes. The man in question was attempting to talk, but bursting into a fit of giggles every time he tried.

“Yes it _was_. This is the worst part about being a teacher.” He giggled, putting his face in his hands. “I’m not allowed to laugh at these things – but it is so hard.” He said and burst into laughter again.

“I’m… Not sure what happened, really.” Matt admitted. He looked to Keith, who sighed.

“This kid who sits next to me in class called Commander Iverson a furry.” He sighed and Shiro shrieked with laughter.

“I had to give him detention.” Shiro sighed, “If there had been less people in the room I might have let it slip.” He giggled. Matt rose an eyebrow.

“Didn’t _you_ call him a furry at some point?” Matt asked and Shiro beamed before nodding.

“I still don’t know what a furry _is_.” Keith muttered. He was kind of annoyed McClain had the ability to make Shiro laugh so much. It wasn’t the first time this sort of thing happened. McClain was always saying or doing _something_ that seemed to amuse the man. At one point, Shiro had to leave the classroom. Everyone assumed it was out of anger, but Keith knew better. Plus he could make out the sound of him pounding the wall as he tried to hold in laughter.

Shiro, for his part, did try to be stern about the entire situation. Not that it helped much.

Secretly, Keith was just worried that Shiro and McClain were actually similar. Which meant, in essence, that _Shiro_ was just annoying as McClain was. He supposed he could definitely see it, but it was a reality he wasn’t ready to confront.

“Oh, oh! Matt! I’m pretty sure the same kid is the one who keeps moving Iverson’s furniture around.”

Help him.

* * *

 “Shiro we’re going to be _late_.” Keith said and Shiro narrowed his eyes at the mirror. He took a long breath. “Come _on_. I promise you I would say something if the eyeliner was messed up.”

“No you wouldn’t.”

“It’s just picture day, Shiro. You don’t need to look like a model.”

“Are you implying I _don’t_ look like a model?” Shiro gasped, holding a hand dramatically to his chest. Keith rolled his eyes, waiting for Shiro to grab his bag. “Adam thinks I look like a model.”

“Adam wears glasses.”

“ _How dare you?!”_

* * *

Keith wouldn’t say that he… _Disliked_ Adam.

He just was simply wary of the man. When Shiro had sat him down to explain to him that he dating a man, Keith had been a little confused, admittedly. Not by the fact Shiro was dating a guy – but the fact Shiro had thought Keith hadn’t known.

As if that wasn’t top tier gossip at the Garrison since Keith literally arrived there at age eleven.

When Keith then met Shiro’s boyfriend at age thirteen, he had immediately pegged this guy down as a potential enemy. Shiro said it was because the two were alike, but Keith proclaimed that he didn’t seem to make _everything_ a competition like this guy did.

“In fairness,” Shiro shrugged “I kind of started that. When we were in the Garrison together I tried to get his attention by bugging him.” He said and rose an eyebrow at him. He wasn’t sure what that meant. It sure as Hell didn’t bring him any consolation about Adam.

So needless to say whenever the two interacted things were… Kind of weird. Especially since Adam also worked at the Garrison.

“Good morning, Keith.”

“Good morning, sir.” Keith responded as he entered Adam’s classroom. Shiro sighed.

“I just wanted us to get breakfast before any students came in.” He muttered and dropped some bagels on the table. Adam’s face brightened and immediately dove for the raisin one. Another reason Keith didn’t trust the guy. Who liked _raisins_?

“Thanks, Takashi.”

“Takashi.” Keith mumbled as he threw himself into his chair and took a bite of his own bagel “That’s not very professional for a workplace setting.”

“I just called you Keith.” Adam pointed out and Keith narrowed his eyes.

“Well it’s Mr. Kogane to you.”

“Hey.” Shiro frowned at him “Be nice.”

He bit into bagel bitterly.

* * *

By the time Keith turned sixteen, Adam and him had grown on one another – which meant meeting in school wasn’t always awkward, but it _did_ sometimes lead to chaos.

“I have a proposition for you.” Keith said, marching into the faculty lounge. Adam bit into his sandwich, seemingly unimpressed with the entrance. He reached into his bag and slammed down a manila folder on the desk. “Do my homework for me.”

“Why would I agree to that? I’m dating your teacher.”

“I know where he’s hiding your favorite hoodie.” He said and Adam tilted his head thoughtfully before shaking his head.

“I have his. Try again.”

“I’ll make a friend so you guys have more time alone.”

“Ooh. _That’s_ pretty tempting… But that time alone would be spent with him yelling at me if he finds out I helped you cheat.” Adam informed him and took another bite of his sandwich. Keith smirked. He had kind of hoped he would refuse the first two offers so he could see the fear in his eyes at the next sentence.

“I won’t tell him that you forgot that your anniversary is today.”

Adam froze. Keith enjoyed the look of pure horror that danced across his features. He held up a hand before he could say anything.

“Worry not. I have flowers and a gift ready to hand over to you _if_ you comply to my demands.” Keith said, crossing his arms. Adam stared. Three… Two… One…

“Fine.”

* * *

“Detention.” Shiro told him the next day. Keith spluttered as McClain made a noise of interest next to him. Had Shiro _ever_ given him detention? Shiro turned to him and rose an eyebrow. “Did you think I _wouldn’t_ be able to differentiate your handwriting from my own boyfriend’s?” He asked and turned to face him fully. Keith sunk into his seat, well aware that this lecture was in front of the _entire_ class “And did you think I _wouldn’t_ notice that my gift was the same movie you got last week? Keith you don’t have any money. _I bought that for you_.”

“It’s the thought that counts.” He muttered. Shiro shook his head at him.

“How sweet.” He said, completely deadpan.

That night, Adam came over with probably the largest apology banquet Keith had ever seen.

“Remind me to never help you with anything ever again.” Adam muttered as he sat next to him on the couch. Keith made a face, mourning the fact he wasn’t allowed to go outside on the hoverbike for the foreseeable future.

“Whatever. Just keep your make-up sex down.”

From across the room there was the sound of someone hitting their head against the wall.

“ _Keith_.”

* * *

“I’m pretty sure this is homophobic.”

Keith’s head snapped up from his work, eyes immediately working to identify and diffuse whatever threat had entered the room. Shiro was looking down at the textbook in front of him, brows crinkled together.

“Mr. Shirogane…?” Someone asked, sounding vaguely concerned from behind him. Keith looked down at his own textbook. He wasn’t sure what could be homophobic about different piloting positions, but he was no expert. Shiro blinked, seemingly just realizing he was teaching a class.

“Same.” McClain muttered from beside him. “What a mood.”

For the first time in his life, Keith turned to him.

He couldn’t get a good look at his face since he was leaning on his hand that was closest to Keith, but he did get a glimpse of long limbs and blue eyes as he growled at him.

“What are you _talking_ about?” He demanded and McClain jerked back a little at being addressed so directly “What are you _saying?_ ” He turned back to Shiro “Is he saying _he’s_ homophobic?” Was he going to have to kill this kid?

“What?! No!” Came McClain’s voice from beside him “How _old_ , are you dude? Do you not know our generation’s lingo?”

“Uh.” Shiro interrupted “Yeah. I’m sorry. That wasn’t meant to be said aloud. Keith – er – Mr. Kogane I didn’t mean… It’s… It’s a little hard to explain?”

“He meant he’s inconvenienced.” A kid called from the back of the classroom. “Not that the textbook is homophobic, dude. My aunt does the same thing. Last week she spilled some tea on her shirt and said it was homophobic. I think it’s how gay people cope with straight people being stupid or something.”

The class went silent. Shiro looked tired. Keith was baffled.

“ _What_?”

* * *

“Congratulations!”

“Good job Mr. Shirogane!”

“Congrats, sir!”

“When is the wedding?!”

Shiro laughed.

“This has nothing to do with today’s lesson.”

“Today’s lesson needs to be about love!” McClain demanded, hitting his fist against the table. “Are we allowed to come to the wedding? Because I need to buy a new tux.” He mused “Wait. Who proposed?!”

“But today we were supposed to learn about emergency procedures.” Shiro argued. The class groaned.

“Just let us die.” McClain muttered and then kicked Keith’s leg “Mullet, that there was _sarcasm_. Those of us with a sense of humor are familiar with it, you know.”

“I hope you don’t hear sarcasm when I tell _you_ to die.” Keith replied back sweetly, not glancing up from his work. There was a gasp from beside him.

“ _That_ was unnecessary.”

“Would you two like to share whatever conversation you’re having Mr. McClain?” Shiro called to them. Keith frowned. Why was _he_ getting dragged into this? He was trying to copy notes.

“Sorry, sir. We were just discussing whether or not water was wet.” McClain answered without missing a beat. Shiro choked on his coffee. Keith looked up to see him struggling. He raised an eyebrow and sighed when the man finally broke.

“Well?”

“Personally, _I_ think it is-”

“But water _makes_ things wet.” Shiro immediately argued “You can’t-”

“Mr. Shirogane.” Keith spoke up, tilting his head at him in exasperation “ _I_ am _so_ excited to learn about emergency procedures.”

“Killjoy.” McClain nodded and Keith could have _sworn_ he saw Shiro nod in agreement as he pouted.

He hated them both.

* * *

“Adam,” Keith sighed, immediately regretting that they came back to Earth at all and immediately regretting Lance’s ability to locate Adam for the sole purpose of gathering more Keith intel “I don’t know why you’re just hopping on board with this. You don’t need to tell people stories about-”

“ _And then_ ,” Adam continued, talking loudly over Keith “There was this time when Keith was maybe…Fourteen? He didn’t really like me then and said he wanted to have a _talk_ with me-”

“Just let me die.” Keith muttered. Lance kicked his leg.

“Look at you. Developing some social skills.”

“Fuck off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay. So since I'm here I might as well tell you that I'm probs gonna make a series based on this pretty soon. Essentially, all the paladins are going to get stories based on this universe. They'll start off as one-shots, but probs will end up being 3 chapters like this one as I get more ideas. If you want to look out for them the titles are as follows:
> 
> Basically American  
> Basically a Man  
> Basically Heterosexual  
> Basically a Criminal Mastermind
> 
> You can probably guess what story goes with who lol. I haven't decided which one I'm writing first so let me know if you have a preference. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
